Harry Potter: A Year Ago Today
by darknessversuslight
Summary: Songfic to Delta Goodrem's 'A Year Ago Today'. A memorial service is being held a year after Sirius' death.


_Another year older... A little bit stronger... A little bit wiser then... A year ago today._

It had been a year since Sirius Black had died. Today was to be a memorial service to honour his life and death. Harry could not believe a year had past. Sometimes it felt like only a week and other times it felt like decades had gone since his godfather's death.

_Looking over my shoulder... I was so much younger then... I can't believe what happened, A year ago today. _

Harry had been 15 when Sirius died. Immature, and as Hermione said, "He had had a 'saving people thing'. It was that fatal flaw that had gotten Sirius killed. Harry would still think of something and decide to talk to Sirius, and then he would remember... Sirius wouldn't ever be there to talk to again.

_And I just can't forget about it... It would mean a thing... You went away, A year ago today. _

Everything that had happened since that day that Harry had first heard Sirius' name were memories that Harry wanted to cherish, that he would cherish. Forgetting anything would be a sin.

_Another year gone by... All the tears have run dry... Life seemed so unkind, A year ago today._

Every night since the end of school last year, and Sirius' death had sunk in, Harry had cried himself to sleep. It wasn't until Christmas that he stopped lying awake in the dorm, biting his pillow so no one could here him. He still cried once in a while, when his mind replayed Sirius' death. Once he had almost broken down in front of his friends, but he somehow managed to hold it back.

_And I just can't understand it... I don't think I ever will... You went away, A year ago today. _

Harry didn't understand why Sirius had died. Why couldn't it have been him or someone else? All Harry could remember at times was that it was his fault that Sirius was in the Department of Ministries. That Sirius had died. All his fault.

_And how many times have I questioned myself... What more could I do... And how many times have I fooled myself, Over you oh_

Harry often wondered what would have happened if he had not gone to the Department of Ministries. Sirius would be alive for one thing. If only he had remembered the mirror Sirius had given him! But he was kidding himself. If Sirius had found out Voldemort was at the Ministry, he would have gone anyway.

_You've gotta pick yourself up, Take another look, And dust yourself off 'cause life's too good, I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again, Love will never end._

"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke through Harry's thoughts. "It's time to go." "Yeah mate, you ready?" Ron said, his voice laced with false cheer. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm ready," replied Harry. Harry had just realised what Sirius would say to all this. He'd tell Harry that it was a waste of time to live in the past. For Harry it was time to live life again. Just because Sirius was gone, didn't mean Harry's love for him had to end.

_And though we're so far apart... You're forever in my heart. _

Harry smiled gently when he was called up to give a speech. He knew what he would say. "Sirius was a good Godfather to me, but he was more then that. He was my friend. He helped me through some tough times..." Harry continued on talking about how Sirius was prepared to help others, even when he had his own problems. "... I've never been certain of things but there is one thing I am very certain of; Sirius will always bee in our hearts." Harry was smiling softly as he walked back to his seat, a small tear in the corner of his eye. "Oh, Harry," whispered Hermione, "That was beautiful!"

_Another year older... A little bit stronger... On this anniversary... You're watching over me. _

Harry smiled gently as others talked about Sirius. Harry was elsewhere, thinking of all the good times he and his Godfather had shared. He was surprised when Ron poked him in the shoulder. "What?" he hissed softly. "Ginny's about to sing that song she wrote herself!" Hermione explained. "I call this song 'A Year Ago Today'. I wrote it in memory of our good friend Sirius Black". Hermione started crying halfway through the song. "Another year older... A little bit older... On this anniversary... You're watching over me..." Ginny's voice faltered. She was trying hard not to cry. Harry, along with everyone else clapped as Ginny sat down. "That was amazing Ginny," whispered Harry, leaning across Ron to talk to her. Ginny blushed a light pink. "Thanks"

_You went away... A year ago today._

_You went away... A year ago today._


End file.
